A veterinary clinical diagnostic laboratory has been established to support experimental animal health programs. A centralized post-operative recovery ward is being established to improve quality of post-operative care and to facilitate identification of problems associated with experimental surgical manipulation. Front-to-back automated excreta flush removal systems were unsatisfactory under the conditions tested. Excessive water consumption adversely affected temperature and humidity. Excreta removal was not satisfactorily accomplished. Cage bottoms and animals were wetted by splash from manifold nozzles. Continuous drip watering required constant adjustment. The racks were difficult to clean properly. Cascade automated flush excreta removal systems have proved highly satisfactory for rat housing. No changes in temperature or humidity were observed at cage locations or within the room. Growth rates of animals were comparable to those housed in conventional caging. Studies with other species are continuing.